


laughter like medicine

by lordofsoup



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I have no explaination, M/M, Oh also, damn i gotta get better at posting, dedicated to alan aldas laugh, i cant believe im writing mash fanfic in 2020, it also occurs to me this is the first thing i posted to a03 in like a year, lets hear it for uncreative titles!!!, look pls just read this cute thing, possible infidelity, this is very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofsoup/pseuds/lordofsoup
Summary: All BJ wants from Hawkeye, is to hear him laugh.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 34
Kudos: 58





	laughter like medicine

If someone is only with you for one thing, they will leave when it has been depleted. 

If they want sex, they’ll leave once it stops. 

If they want money, they’ll leave once it’s gone. 

What BJ wants from Hawkeye isn’t money, not that the man has much. And it isn’t strictly sex, though BJ does want that. 

(A fact that is responsible for more sleepless nights than the distant sound of jets or gunfire. BJ can sleep through that well enough. But the idea of Hawkeye’s lustful eye on him, the thought of their skin pressed together, the image of BJ’s hands on his hips, of their gasps mingled together, and his lips brushing against dark stubble? That fantasy is enough to have him writhing all through the night in a cold sweat as he listens to Hawk’s breathing not five feet away.

He tries not to think about it.) 

No, BJ finds that all he really wants from Hawkeye is his laughter. 

Hawkeye’s laugh is loud and boisterous. Taken by surprise he lets loose bright howls of laughter that filled the air. Occasionally, BJ will be going about his duties and he’ll hear that distinct laugh echo from elsewhere in the compound. It never fails to bring a smile to his face. 

Hawkeye laughs with his whole body. He doubles over or throws his head back violently; he’ll jump in place and slap his hand on his thigh. His whole body comes alive in his joy.

It’s hard not to join in on Hawkeye’s delirious happiness, so BJ doesn’t try. They get so few moments of true happiness here in their corner of hell that seeing everyone's favorite malcontent doctor erupt with childish glee…

It’s one of the most beautiful things BJ has ever seen. 

Hawkeye has other laughs and BJ loves them too. When he’s tired or whenever BJ has told a truly atrocious pun he gives this honking sort of chuckle which BJ loves because it’s just so goofy and he can’t help but giggle. Hawkeye chuckles and giggles and snickers and BJ loves it all. Loves the wide smile and crinkle in his eyes. 

But BJ’s favorite laugh will always be those loud cackles of delight that are reserved for only the most exuberant of times. 

Others have called it obnoxious, but not BJ. He’s addicted to the sound. He tries to tease it out whenever he can. Through their back and forth quips he can elicit all number of giggles and it’s good but BJ is greedy and he wants more. 

“I’m here because I love the way you laugh.” He thinks, watching that loud and beautiful and so goddamn joyous sound spill from Hawkeye’s mouth as Frank falls off the sabotaged bench at the mess. BJ laughs at Frank but the real joy is seeing Hawkeye go completely beside himself. His mouth is wide and he’s gripping onto the edge of the table to keep from falling over as his laughter starts up again. He hides his own satisfied smile behind his coffee mug. 

“I’ll make sure it never runs out.”

**Author's Note:**

> binging mash is the only thing that got me through quarantine. i hadn't seen it since i was little (it was my grandparents' favorite show and was the only tv show my grandad would watch) 
> 
> anyway the show has been a great comfort the past few weeks and I wanted to do something for it 
> 
> this was originally gonna be a little sadder with BJ dealing with feelings of comphet but then I was like....nah I wanna talk about how much I adore Hawkeye's laugh lol 
> 
> also if you read this and enjoy pls leave a comment? i know its 2020 but i wanna see how much of the fandom remains! 
> 
> THANK YOU!


End file.
